New Beginnings
by MidwestMermaid
Summary: What happens when the new beginning Callie was searching for was right where she started?


**Chapter 1**

 **Callie POV**

I just finished a double knee replacement, in which I totally rocked. As I begin to scrub out, I'm internally deciding where Penny and I should go for our monthly date night. We've been too busy to really spend any quality time together, and we finally both have the night off. I think I'll wear my new purple blouse and tight black jeans. I want to set the mood tonight, and this outfit will definitely do the trick. Walking out of the scrub room, I finish some quick charting and check on my patient. He's doing quite well, and he has these piercing blue eyes that remind me a lot of Arizona. I shake off this thought and walk to an empty locker room. Quickly changing into my sexy outfit for this evening, I do a quick touch up on my makeup and put my boot heels on to complete the outfit. I sit down on one of the chairs by my cubby, and anxiously await for my girlfriend. Twenty minutes goes by, still no Penny. I decide to grab my phone and shoot her a quick text.

 _"Hey, did you get lost? We were supposed to be headed to dinner..."_

I gather my purse and throw my scrubs in the hamper and walk down to the elevator. As I enter, my phone chimes.

 _"Hey! I'm so sorry. I just got out of surgery. Meet in the lobby in 10?-P"_

 _"I'll be waiting!"_

I close the remaining apps on my phone to show a beautiful picture of Sofia laughing as she swings in her favorite park. Arizona captured the picture over a month ago, and sent it to me. My little girl is growing up too quickly. I really wish Mark was here to see her grow. She has been reminding me more and more of him as of late. It's just the way she laughs and some of her small remarks that remind me so much of him. I hear the elevator doors begin to open and I slide my phone into my bag as I make my way to the lobby.

I walk with a slow pace toward the lobby. Penny is just finishing up, so I have some time to waste. I make my way closer to the lobby and I come to a screeching halt. I see a woman standing in the lobby holding bouquet of flowers in one hand, and a box of donuts in the other. She is wearing what appears to be a military uniform. I'm not sure of the branch, but she is absolutely beautiful. She's tall, like 6'0, with blonde hair and she has the weirdest eyes. Literally, they are two different colors. I bet they are contacts. They have to be...right? I'm clearly staring at this woman trying to figure out who she is waiting for and she catches me and smiles. Damn it. She has dimples. Who is this woman? Crap, she's walking toward me.

"Are you okay, ma'am? I noticed you staring," the blonde mysterious woman says approaching me. She has an accent. Not too overbearing, but a little southern. It's adorable actually.

"Um, yeah. I was just trying to figure out what branch of the military you're from. I've never seen that uniform," I say trying not to stumble over my words. Good save, Callie, good save.

"Oh! That's fine. It happens a lot actually. I'm in the Coast Guard. I'm on the dive and rescue team," she states with a smile. She has dimples too?! Man, whoever she's waiting for is a lucky individual. Her eyes really are beautiful, one blue and one green. I've never seen anything like them.

"Oh, wow. That sounds intense. Badass actually, and I know badass. I'm an orthopedic surgeon. Callie Torres," I say extending my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Callie Torres." She says shaking my hand with a firm grip. "Reese Williams."

"Can I help you find anyone?" I ask.

"Oh, no. It's more of a surprise kind of thing. I didn't really say when I would be back from my last assignment, and I know one of the surgical nurses that work in that particular ward. Had her relay the message for me. I get nervous about surprises. They only go one of two ways," she says as she exhales deeply.

"Good or bad. My best friend used to say surprise parties are only good when you're a kid," I say laughing and thinking back to the surprise party I threw years ago for Arizona. She left crying, and Mark never let me live that down.

"That makes me more nervous," she says laughing nervously. I give her an encouraging smile and I hear hurried footsteps from behind me.

"Calliope! I'm so sorry I'm late. Are you ready for dinner?" Penny says as she tries to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Good luck, Reese. I'm sure they're going to love the surprise," I say as Penny laces our fingers together.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," Reese says flashing a dimpled smile. As Penny and I turn to exit the hospital and start our date night. Penny begins telling me the details of her emergency surgery and I hear a small excited scream. I hear hurried footsteps and I totally ignoring Penny's surgical story and look over my shoulder.

As I glance back, I can only smile. I see Reese twirling around another blonde woman wearing dark blue scrubs. Suddenly, I begin to slow my walking and my chest tightens as I begin to hear a familiar giggle fill the lobby. As the couple stops twirling, they engaged into a very passionate kiss. The kiss breaks and I hear the laughter that used to make my heart flutter. Before I know it, my walking has stopped and I feel a tug on my arm.

"Calliope? Are you okay? We're going to be late for dinner," Penny says with a sense of urgency.

"I'm fine, sorry. Let's go," I say, trying so very hard to cover the sense of disappointment.

I had moved on to a new relationship with Penny, and I felt wonderful. However, seeing Arizona laughing and kissing with another woman makes it hard to breathe. She looked so happy. I used to be the source of that laughter, and the receiver of those kisses. Ugh, come on Torres, get a damn grip. She cheated on you remember? But…then again she also worked so hard to get us back and I walked away. I gave up loving my wife and moved on with Penny.

"Babe...Babe! Seriously, what is going on? You haven't been listening to me at all and I'm worried about you," Penny said as she entered her four door sedan. I get into the passenger side and kiss her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about my last patient. He's so young, and just had two knee replacements. I just am worried, that's all. Let's go get pizza. I'm starving," I say as she pulls away from the hospital. She turns on the music and she lays her hand in my lap and shoots me a small smile.

She doesn't need to know that I'm not worried about my patient. I'm a rockstar with a scalpel. He's going to be just fine. I'm worried about my sudden feelings of anger due to my ex moving on. Anger? Really…yeah, let's go with that emotion. I'm clearly not jealous of her in the arms of another woman and clearly enjoying herself. Arizona looked at Reese with love in her eyes.

She's happy with her new relationship, and I'm happy with Penny. That's all that matters. I just don't think that she needs to be flaunting her new relationship where we work. That's all. Totally fine. It's no big deal. I'm not jealous. Nope, not at all. I'm with Penny, and I really like her. I mean she's so great, and I know that she would never cheat on me. Maybe one day, I'll fall in love with Penny. I guess I'm just not used to seeing Arizona with someone else. I just feel a little weird about everything, I guess. I've totally moved on but this is a new feeling. But it's so weird seeing her with someone else. Why is this really bugging me? Okay…ugh, I'm totally jealous and I have no idea why.

 **Thoughts?**


End file.
